Not So Special
by KeyMemor13
Summary: Lilium Fiery lives a chaotic life, what happens when her luck runs out? Gale x OC Please give the story a chance its my first 1 and i suck at summary's. Thanks in advance Also Please Review if its not to much of a hassle
1. Chapter 1 Prologe

Earlier- Reaping Day Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games in any way shape or form.

Reaping Day…everyone's **worst **nightmare.

I stealthily make my way to the forest. "Dinner is getting especially hard to catch" I think as I duck under the fence. I suspect it's because other people have started to use my means of food. Lately I've had to start further back; running across those other two hunters really didn't sit well with me. Even though there friendly…most of the time. They've become _almost _like friends. _Even though I forget their names._

Running through the forest trying to shoot and run at the same time isn't easy. Unlike my hunting "Partners", I keep my bow and arrows with me when I leave. Some people might think this might cause a problem when Hunting is illegal but It's really not that hard.

Great, bagged a rabbit and two squirrels, I smile slightly. Sighing I start heading back silently keeping a watchful eye as I enter the hunter's territory.

I hear a light crunching of leaves; I stop in my tracks alarmed. I jump up and climb a nearby tree. Fearing it was one of those dam peacekeepers. As usual I was wrong. Just some reneged person I don't know. "Pretty soon there won't be enough food for everybody" I thought slightly glaring. I continued jumping swiftly and silently from branch to branch. The trees bend and wave in the light breeze it was hot earlier today now it's rather tolerable; peaceful as well… almost. As I continued, I thought "I wonder if they'll pick me for the great _**honor **_of becoming a tribute" I think as a I roll my eyes. Or if they'll pick another innocent child like they did last year… "_Primrose Everdeen" _It still haunts me. I shudder. her sister Katness had volunteered for her that year…and won. If she's chosen again. I stop for a second. "Then its defiantly rigged" I think as I close my eyes. Right there I made a promise to myself….If…if a younger tribute is chosen I would volunteer for them. No matter whom it is.

I reopened my eyes and continue through the trees. Still thinking about it, I'm not really needed where I live. My parents could do without me…dad could take care of mom, she has breakdowns. It's my little sisters who would have a tough time I've never taught either of them to hunt not that they'd need to anyway. We are a merchant family, one that happens to do particularly good. I hunt to bring in money so I don't feel completely useless.

I near the fence is almost in sight when I hear a loud **SNAP**, stopping in my tracks. I look down from the branch I'm standing on. The girl hunter. Katness. Is standing beneath me she caught a rabbit. I sigh in relief. Her head snaps up, she pulls her bow back the arrow already ready to fire. I tense ready to jump if she shoots. That's when I hear a second set of footsteps, the second hunter comes. Startled she turns her arrow on him. Gale?..i think is his name. He puts his hands up in defense. She points her arrow to my hiding spot. He looks up squinting. Probably to see if I'm there. I stand perfectly still, knowing that the slightest movement could very well mean a arrow through my shoulder. I'd live of course but that would be more pain then I'd care to EVER have. He turns back to Katness. There engaged in a conversation, so I take that as my chance and swing to the next branch eager to get out of there. But not quietly enough, Katness shoots as im jumping luckily it skimmed past me only nicking my left arm. In surprise I fall through the branches landing with a loud. **THUD. "**Ugh" I think "man that was scary". I'm currently on the ground in a sitting position. I can hear their voices getting closer. "I told you I heard something Gale" Katness said. "Yeah Yeah" Gale answered. I start to get up which fails as I put my weight on my arm and it caved. "Uh oh" I go pale.

"Dang Katness" Gale said somewhat amused, standing a few feet away. Katness's moving closer as she said "I'm so sorry" she moves to help me up "NO" I hissed. She stayed put but Gale grabbed my upper right arm as I steadied myself. "Thanks" I mutter quietly. "No problem" he says after the initial shock of me thanking him passed and he cracked a smile at me. I turned to Katness and gave her a glare that I'm told rivals Gales on his _Worst_ _Day. _I yank my arm from Gale's grip and swivel back around resuming my tromp to the fence which is closer by the second with the pace I'm walking at I was surprise that I heard Katness yell " wait" . I stop but don't turn around. "You're bleeding" she continues. "And?" I asked half turning so I could just see her. "Let my mom help you…she's a doctor ...to show I'm truly sorry Lilium" she adds. "The Reaping's in a few hours" I think, "Any other day it would be great, but there's absolutely _NO WAY_ I'm having a debt like this today". I sighed "its fine" I reply. "After the Reaping" She offers again. "Sure" I say "If I'm still here" I give a grim smile at her. Gale shifts "of course you'll be here" He says not quite glaring he never can quite give a good hard glare, " YOU'RE a merchants daughter" he spits. "Gale" I say softly "my name's in 27 times there's nothing special about being a merchants daughter". They gasp. I bolt when I hear a hovercraft fly overhead. Under the fence that is never electric.

I casually make my way to were my once friend _only_ friend lived. The Bakery.

I walk through the door and a small bell rings letting them know someone's here. I'm relieved its not Peeta behind the counter like it is some times. His older brother is there instead. I walk forward and trade my catch for 2 loaves of wheat bread. Give my thanks then turn to leave when, "He misses you" Peeta's brother says thoughtfully. My eyes widen, my back still turned then my eyes squint. "Today's just not my day" I think. "Who?' I asked feigning curiosity. "You know bloody well who" He answered a bit irritated. I coughed "of course I know" I thought "Peeta" He answered. "He misses you won't shut up about it" He continues running a hand through his hair obviously uncomfortable. I feel bad he has to be the go between… "Well maybe he should've thought about that before he broke my heart on live television" I said a bit irritated as well turning to the side my head slightly pointed down. I started out again but just as I reach the door he says "You'll have to face him sooner or later" . I freeze I know I will but... "I know. I chose Later" I mumbled darkly. Opened the door and headed out before he could retort.

The truth? I missed him too. But never would I ever admit that.

Thanks for reading XD.

Please leave a review if u liked it, didn't like it, only constructive criticism if u didn't.

If people review I'll put up the next chapter quicker =)

_Lestelgardios13_


	2. Chapter 2 Reaping Day

**_Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games in any way._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have read my first chapter, I hope that you will continue to read my story._**

**_Thanks especially to my one reviewer_****_ so far, I did read your Fanfiction I really like the story so far =) I hope you'll continue writing yours as well. As long as you continue writing I'll continue reading. I hope you'll continue reading mine as well._******

**The Reaping**

I'll never admit that I miss him too.

Peeta and I used to have a thing….before he left anyway, when he pronounced his _Undying Love _for Katness I went into a state of shock. I remember thinking "He lied to me…he was playing me all along…._HE BROKE MY HEART ON PANEM TV_" that was my last thought before I came out of my trance 3 days later. I truly believed that he did it on purpose, that when it came down to it that he would do anything to win, no matter what it costs him because there was something better on the other side…I still believe that to some degree. When he came home I didn't go to welcome him back or at all. My sister told me he had come by after the fancy gathering was over. Of course she didn't let him in to come see me, "I told him you were sick" She said. My sister may be young in age but she knows who to let in. And who isn't welcome. He has tried again and again to talk to me and time and time again I haven't LET him.

If I'm picked for the Reaping it'll be the first time in a year. I'm sure I would HAVE to talk to him. Don't get me wrong I miss him, it's just it's been so long….

I push the thoughts that threaten to swallow me whole again out of the way as I continue away from the Bakery not very far though as my house is next door. As I said I don't have to Hunt because I'm a 'Townie' as most of the Seam people call me. I don't particularly like that nickname.

I passed Katness and Gale on my way out of the Bakery. Again She tried to say something, again I didn't let her saying "See you at the Reaping" keeping a steady pace as I passed them. I made my way inside and was immediately ushered upstairs by a very distressed looking Mother, who kept ranting about how horrible I looked. In the end I cleaned up O.K I guess.

I put on a white dress with lace trimmings, my dark brown hair into a side ponytail tied with a dark red bow. I allowed my bangs to fall over one of my sky blue eyes. I suppose I'm a mix of a Merchant and Seam looks I have the Olive skin that makes a "Seam" child but I have the blue eyes. I guess I'm more than half Seam. Everyone says I'm pretty and that I have a temper personally I don't believe that.

I walked down stairs, my two little sisters already ready to go. I think where all scared for our life's, along with the other children eligible today. My younger sister Oaklea and older one Fresca are almost as pale as a ghost. This is my second to last Reaping. I'm 17.

I'm surprised by the lack of chatter coming from my mom; I look over and see she's having one of her episodes again. I quickly shove my sisters out the door lightly in a slight panic, rushing over to her. I try to help but there's nothing I can do. She's still shaking when the horn sounds. I'm left with a decision, Go to the Reaping late and risk being punished in some way or leave now and leave her.

I decide to leave, however heartless it may seem its better than whatever the peacekeepers would cook up if we were late. As I get up she stops shaking "I'll need to tell Katness's mom that she's unstable regardless of if I'm Reaped or not" I think. Saying a quick "Goodbye" since I didn't know if I actually **WOULD** be seeing her again. Before heading out the door. Oaklea and Fresca are still standing there, a little panicked. I muster up a small smile saying "it'll be alright". They relax even if only in the slightest. "One more year" I think sighing. I gently take their hands and we head off.

Were one of the last to arrive, I see Prim not too far ahead I hope she's not reaped _again_ either. We get our fingers and go to our age group sections. Mine near the back; I stand still fear taking over.

The Capitol people come out. I lesion to Effie Trinket go on about how _wonderful_ the games are. Unlike most people in general who don't live in Capitol, I don't hate her or the people who live there. I understand the way they are because they were raised there. I'm not saying that the games are a _good_ thing either though.

The "movie" thing starts playing. I feel sick so I look away, my eyes land on Gales gray ones. I give him a grim smile. He returns it with a nod of his head. It's his last reaping. "You'll be fine" I mouth "I hope" he mouths back "Me too" I whisper.

I look forward again. Bad move. I'm faced with the blue eyes of Peeta Mellark. Knowing that the cameras are probably trained on our exchange, I give him a blank look. He seems puzzled and tries to mouth something to me, but I look away.

By this time the movie is finished and Effie declares, far too happily "Ladies First". She reaches into the bowel "I swear it's rigged" I think as I feel my heartbeat quicken as she picks up the little folded paper of death from the bowel opens it and reads a name I've never heard of

"Lila Hammer"

"Huh?" I ask, along with everybody else. I look over at Gale and see he's looking quite amused. "They must have the wrong district name" he mouths to me. I roll my eyes as he smirks.

"Well that was embarrassing" Effie says a little flustered recovering her smile, which fades a little when she reads the name that's all too familiar, not just to district 12 but most if not all Panem

"Primrose Everdeen"

"_WHAT" I_ gasp shocked as I look around people were shouting, Katness is screaming about how unfair it is. Then I remember my promise, even if I don't want to she's a young tribute. "I can't believe this" I think. Katness looked at me for a brief moment along with Peeta but they were giving me two different messages. Katness was pleading for me to take Prims place for a second before realizing what she was asking me to do. And Peeta well he looked at me knowing somehow what I was going to. I closed my eyes "_sooner or later_" Peeta's brother had said.

I looked back over at Gale who's watching the exchange slightly curiously. I give him a sad look. He full on glare's at me knowing what I'm about to do. "Don't you dare" he whispers. I shake my head. By this time Effie had called for volunteers. I take a deep breath,

"I volunteer" I say loudly

Prim looks alarmed, as I walk through the crowed Gale tries to push me back when I get close enough to the podium. I slap him on the arm roughly and walk up the steps. Effie looked excited to have another volunteer tribute. I walk over to Prim and whisper "You're a very lucky girl" when she leaves crying for someone she doesn't know. "Heart of gold" I think. "What's your name dear "Effie asks as I stand beside her. Greif stricken "_what have I done" I thought. _

"Lilium Fury" I say. "Let's have a round of applause for our district 12 volunteer for the second time" she says smiling and clapping. Again no one claps.

"Now for the boys" She said walking to the bowl quickly snatching the top paper. I look for Gale in the crowed. He looks up at me…Sadly? "Sadly" I thought " why?...I would've thought he'd be mad at me and glare…_unless_". I feel cold. "NO!" I think strongly

"Rubert Linck" She reads. Gale glares at me, I look away. But instently look back when I hear another "I volunteer". I hoped to still see him standing there. No luck. He's walking towards the podium. Rubert walks back into the crowed. Effie is shocked as she walks to ask Gale his name "Gale Hawthorne" he growls slightly, one might think he had coughed while saying it. She tells us to shake hands, We do and give each other blank looks, before where ushered inside to say our Goodbyes.

I sit inside the room thinking about what I did "why?" I think unsure anymore. "_Why_" I think he didn't _have_ to volunteer so why _did_ he?

I wasn't to surprised when the door opened, I was however a little shocked to see that it was Prim and her mother. Prim started stuttering but in the end ended up hugging me instead crying again, It must be painful being in the room again for the same reason just a different person. "Thank You" Her mom said. I nodded my head then said "My Mother…She's not stable enough anymore" , she understood saying that she and Prim will look after her and my sisters. "You have to come back" Prim sobbed out. "I'll try, but what abou-" I start a bit startled by the fact she wanted me to come home and not Gale. "I want you _and_ Gale to win" she clarified. As the peacekeeper came to tell them there time was up. Before they were taken out Prim gave me a Gold locket it was to be my token.

My two sisters are next "Lili" They scream tears in their eyes as they hung me tightly. "Lesion" I say grabbing there shoulders lightly. "It'll be ok" as I fight to stay strong, I didn't need the cameras I was sure where outside to see my tear stained face. "I can't believe _Gale_ they could've needed him to rely on." I think as I hug them one last time then they're dragged out as well.

Hazelle came in as well to wish me luck and to say that she would be there for my family if the worst should happen. Not to tell me to come home as I'm sure she told Gale, which I understand. I give her my thanks. Then my time is up.

Peacekeepers come and I'm escorted to a black limo, passed the horde of camera and news people wanting me too show some kind of weakness. Unfortunately for them my face is void of any emotion; I'm almost doing a better job than Gale who's staring down everyone with a scowl. I inwardly sigh.

Were put in the limo and stayed silent until we got to the train that would take us to the Capitol. That would lead 23 or at least 22 if Gale and I are lucky to their deaths

_Thank you for reading =) __I'll try to put more Gale and Lilium Interaction in the next chapter. Bye Until next time._

_**Please Review it would be greatly appreciated **_

_**-**__**Lestelgardios13**_


	3. Chapter 3 Remembrance and Uncertanty

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games Thank You to all of my readers and reviewers, I really appreciate it.

Remembrance and Pain

Gale…I can't believe I'm going into the Hunger Games with him. I still faintly remember when we met. I was 12 and he was 13.

_Flashback _

_I was minding the front desk of my Fathers store for the 3__rd__ time, I was still very shy. I didn't particularly like talking to people because of it. Today was a slow day, as Thursdays normally are Fridays and Mondays are the busiest. I was leaning on the wood table chin in my hands waiting for 8:00pm so I could close up. Right now its 7:00pm I only had to endure another hour. I was about to go to sleep just leaning there._

_Then the door opened, I immediately stood up straight. In came a man and a boy who I had guessed to be at least a year or so older than me. The boy had olive skin, dark hair almost black and gray eyes. The man looked the same so I assumed that he was the boy's father._

_I knew they weren't from town, but I never was a person to judge a book by its cover. As the man approached the counter the boy stayed close enough so he would feel safe but not so close as to seem fearful. The Man asked for my father. I'm a bit taken aback normally people don't really look at me just say what they want. "Yes well he is very busy, please tell me your name" I said "Hawthorne, I need to speak with him about some medicine" The man- Mr. Hawthorne said polity. "I'll be back in a minute" I responded giving a small smile. _

_I hurried out of the room, down the hall and opened the door to the study. Proceeding to tell my dad, Mr. Hawthorne and the unnamed boy wanted to talk to him about some medicine. He smiled and ruffled my long brown hair, causing me to gasp and run to the nearest mirror to fix it. I returned to the front after all there might be someone else that needs something. No one new was there I heard my father and Mr. Hawthorne exchange pleasantries. I returned to my place at the counter. _

_I felt someone staring at me, I looked back over the still unnamed boy was staring openly at me. I had seen him at school before but since we weren't in the same grade we never talked. I had to admit he was handsome. Even then, seemed a bit critical and curious. He knew the difference between us yet was curious. This intrigued me. I gave a small smile unsure of what to do. He returned it a teasing gleam in this eye. Our fathers where still talking, so I tried to think of something to say, coming up with nothing I ended up smiling again then turned around to restock the shelf behind me. My father and Mr. Hawthorne went back to the study to talk about a price he often does that with the more expensive items. It's because of that, that we do so well._

_I was now left alone with someone I hardy. He chuckled, I turned confused. "You're not used to dresses are you", he stated smirking as I tripped over the hem of my dress. I frowned he was right I most certainly wasn't used to this I would much rather to run outside in shorts and a t-shirt like I used to. "No I'm not" I replied. He smiled "And you're not used to coming here" I stated, It was a fact I had never seen him here before and even before I started working I would be here. "Nope" he said testily. My turn to smile and smile I did. I leaned on the cheap wood counter that separated the cashier from the customer. "Hi I'm Lilium, Lilium, Fury" I said a bit sly. "Gale, Gale Hawthorne" he said half smirking. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as this father came back. I stood up straight as Mr. Hawthorne bid me goodbye, I did the same. As they walked through the door, Gale swiveled around as said smirking "see yea___Lilli".  _"Bye Gale" I giggled rolling my eyes. Earning a smile. Then he left._

_As it turned out he did get used to coming to the shop on Thursdays like his father used to and I got used to wearing the dresses. _

_We became close friends. He'd take me to the woods on my days off. We talked about the Capitol people being sick, The Games. Along with minor things. Like Homework and projects __**if **__we did them. Telling jokes and laughing. He hunted and I poked fun. Sometimes I'd swallow my pride and helped him which he seemed to always get a good laugh at. _

_But like all good things it came to an end, a year later when the mining accident happened. I'll never forget that night. Gale went to my house and mildly grief stricken. I had been outside sitting on the steps watching the stars for lack of a better thing to do. I heard that his father hadn't made it, I knew it would hit him hard. I stood up as he reached me; he looked at me and started crying then just broke down falling to his knees. I was in shock I didn't know how to comfort a crying Gale. So I did what my mom used to do when I was crying, and hugged him. The reaction was instantaneous, he grabbed onto the back of my shirt pulling me closer to him he was an inch or so taller than me. He had to lean down and cried into my hair. In all honesty I thought he was going to push me away. I mean yea we were close friends but there was always a formality, small but ever present. I squeezed his waist and he responded lightly squeezing my back. He left after a half an hour just standing and hugging. He told me what happened and I made an effort at talking about it then tried to help him feel better after failing what had to be at least 10 times, I gave a lame comment on the sky and he burst out laughing, I smiled successful. _

_I thought we got closer in the year that I'd known Gale he never cried. He'd get aggravated beyond belief instead. _

_The next day, his brother Rory came in his place we talked and I smiled giving him the usual stuff, he gave me the money but I told him to keep it. They needed it now I could let it go this once. He smiled and thanked me running out of the door. I smiled inwardly. I figured Gale needed time. _

_After a few weeks of only seeing his brother and Mrs. Hawthorne with baby Posey I began to think we weren't friends. Then became aggravated at myself for ever thinking we could. A Town girl like me and a Seam boy like him? It'd have never worked._

_Flashback Ends_

I was brought out of my unpleasant reverie by someone saying " ". I blinked; I hadn't realized that I was staring out the window or how depressed I looked. I looked in the direction of the voice, Effie. "Yes?" I asked sweetly. "nothing." She answered looking at me sadly. Probably wondering what I was thinking. I felt Gale look at me, I turned to the side. He was indeed looking at me rather solemnly; I glared at telling him to shut up. As far as I'm concerned he hasn't cared obviously so why would he now?

"_Cuz he volunteered" my conscience interjected "so? He was just acting all chummy with me out of nowhere" I thought furiously "you where to" my conscience fired back. _I huffed it was true_. _

"Katness and Peeta will be here soon" Effie informed us, as she got up and left mumbling about them being late, leaving us alone, for the second time in four years. Gale was still staring at me as I returned my gaze out the window we are stopped in district 8 at the moment and I wondered what the tributes would be like this year.

Consumed in my thoughts I almost didn't hear Gale speak "They're taking forever" He growled obviously uncomfortable with the situation. "In just as uncomfortable as you are" I bit back turning to face him. He looked shocked before he sighed "That's not what I meant Lilli-". "My name is Lilium" I interjected harshly. Only friends can call me that and since I now have none only my family calls me that. Being he's not that close anymore it just ticked me off. I turned my head to the side to peak at his reaction. A flash of fieury flashed in his now steely eyes my side bangs made it almost impossible to tell I was looking at him. He started to retort but just then Katness entered the compartment and he fell silent.

I turned my head to the front hoping it was just her, my hopes were dashed shortly after I wished it as Peeta entered. I tilted my head in a way where it would look like I was listening, but really I was watching the door seriously contemplating running through it and jumping off the train. Even though I most likely wouldn't survive the impact. I smiled slightly at the thought of leaving but stopped myself when I remembered my family back in twelve.

"Katness will mentor Gale and I'll mentor Lilli." I sighed loudly "its Lilium" I attempted to correct him. He turns me "You introduced yourself to me as Lilli so that's what I'm going to call you." He gives me this look that says that he's going to call me that no mater what. "just go with it Lilli" Katness says, I give her a scorching look but relent. "Fine" I huffed giving a mini pout. Peeta smiles, blue eyes twinkling. I heard an annoyed huff from Gale and turned to see him glaring at me again. I was quickly wondering if that's all he's going to do. I raised my eyebrows confused "why is he so angry" I thought. A look of hurt flashed across his face.

"Well I suggest you both go get cleaned up" Katness says. "Yeah" says Peeta still staring at me, yet again. I move to get up "Your room is down the hall two doors down from mine" Peeta informs me. Gale gets up after me a look of determination in his stormy eyes. "Gales yours is across from Lilli's" Peeta continues a warning in his tone. Gale is only half listening though because he only grunts in response. I wait for him knowing he wants to talk not that I want to but it's very bad manners to leave when someone wants to talk to you. I start to leave and Peeta stands up. Blue eyes lock on blue eyes and I give a small smile and he does as well. Then leave through the now open door, Gale right behind me.

As we continued down the hallway, I heard Katness and Peeta yelling over who they're going to save. I continued to walk picking up the pace hoping to lose him. No luck once again. I mean sure I_ LIKE _him but I don't want to _talk _to him _now_. By this time Gale was almost if not already beside me. We reached our rooms and I was about to go into my room when he grabbed my hand and spun me around, my back against the door. I looked down avoiding his eyes thinking he was angry maybe even furious from the way he acted on the train. An angry Gale is not a pretty Gale. My eyes where closed as I face toward the floor. I wasn't expecting the anguish in his voice when he whispered "You're not going to talk to me?" I opened my eyes in shock. Still I didn't say anything. He continues placing his hands on either side of my face on the door, effectively pining me there. "you'd let Peeta call you Lilli, Peeta who broke your heart without so much as giving you a explanation" He growled softly "but not me, a friend for at least five years" I narrowed my eyes "friend?" I thought angrily. My head snapped up as I hissed "You haven't talked to me in _four years_". I was surprised to see him so close my face was defiantly flushed but it could've been mistaken for anger at this point. He looked confused "_what_" He asked incredulously "_I've_ been trying to talk to _you_ for years but you never came to talk to me or made any move to _want to still be friends_". "That's ridiculous" I screeched. He flinched being so close but didn't move away "You fucking never said a word to me except to get supplies from the shop" I continued my voice cracking on the last part of it. This time he looked completely shocked "She never told you?" he asked with narrowed eyes. "Who never told me what?" I snapped. "I came to your house but your mom always told me you were either out, or busy" Gale continued. "_WHAT_" I shouted "that's. That's… your lying, mother would never do that". "No I'm not" he whispered. "No. no. Never. She'd. Never" I choked out.

"Gale's not lying" Someone says I look over in the direction of the voice and am surprised to see Katness. She smiled sadly "It's true. He did. Never could get him to skip". I looked at her shocked, "why she didn't? Why?" I sputtered. Katness looked at Gale and smiled and he did too. Before It fell as he looked at me again, replaced with a pleading look and something else I couldn't place it "sincerity? Care? No, not care…what _IS_ it" I thought. Then something occurred to me, the way Katness said it she implied he had come every day. "Why?" I asked him. "Why what?" he asked leaning in slightly. "Why did you come even though my mom always turned you away" I asked curiously even though I had a pretty good guess already. Gale had evidently been leaning in the whole time. I could see the way his gray eyes softened slightly at my question. He smiled slightly taking one of his hands of the door and lifting my chin upwards when he said "you know why" before crashing his lips to mine in a desperate and rough kiss. My eyes widened before closing allowing my hands to get tangled in his dark locks. Gale grabbed my hips pushing me harshly against the door. I started kissing back he smiled into the kiss. His tough ran across my lower lip, I didn't open my mouth. He groaned in agitation I smirked and he bit my lip causing me to gasp. This time he smirked. I heard a loud crash and a gasp; instantly I pulled back earning a dissatisfied moan from Gale who now had me in his arms. Looking over in the direction my eyes widened.

Done and Done

Sorry it took so long I got sick then had finals right after to study for. I made it longer than normal so I hope you enjoy it.

Yea I know a sort of cliff hanger I'll hopefully have time to update later this week. As always reviews will make me update faster XD

Alice- thanks I'm glade u like it =)

Valarie – I hope I made all the corrections right on this one, and hopefully u can understand the character now. If not then please tell me in a private message. Thanx =)

_Thanks for reviewing _

Please Review it'll get me to update faster and let me know that this is worth writing.

_Lestelgardios13_


	4. Sorry not a chapter

Dear Readers,

Very sorry, yes I am doing the annoying author message thing. I know I haven't updated recently this is because unlike most of the authors I write more during the school year so rest assured I will update soon.

_Sincerely-_

_Lestegardios13 _


End file.
